Eating Habit
by aoi-coogie
Summary: Alfred yang doyan makan slalu menelan apa aja yang bisa dia telan. Tapi suatu hari, dia menelan 'sesuatu' yang ga pantes buat di telan. *WARNING* : OOC-ness, AU, Human name use, one shot, no pairing, OC  Pak Agus , dll


A/N : Konbawa Minna-san :D watashi aoi-coogie desu ~ ini fic HAP pertama aoi :D smoga readers smua suka :D maafkan kesalahan karena aoi blom slesai nntn hetalia :P trus crita ini tu aoi ambil dari majalah, yahh ada beberapa perubahan sih, Cuma intinya dari situ

Disclaimer : Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya. Crita dari bukunya by Marcella Viona

Rating : K+

*WARNING* : OOC-ness, AU, Human name use, one shot, no pairing, OC (Pak Agus), dll

Summary : Alfred yang doyan makan slalu menelan apa aja yang bisa dia telan. Tapi suatu hari, dia menelan 'sesuatu' yang ga pantes buat di telan.

Note : Smua pake Normal POV. Kalo yang cuma dipikiran doank di pakein ' ' dan _italic._

Eating Habit by aoi-coogie. HAPPY READING ~

Tiap jam, tiap detik, tiap menit, kerjaan Alfred CUMA makan. Kayaknya dia tuh ga peduli sama hal lain selain MAKAN. Makanan apapun langsung ditelan. Segala yang bisa ditelan langsung aja ditelan. Walaupun favoritnya tetep burger dan soda.

Suatu ketika saat sedang pelajaran ke 7 yaitu pelajaran matematika, Alfred sudah malas, mengantuk, dan lapar. Temannya langsung menegurnya,

"Alfred, belajar yang bener donk, lagi di terangi pak Kiku malah ga perhatiin." Tegur Arthur teman dekat Alfred.

"Duh,, perut uda ga tahan nii, uda berisik banget minta makan." Kata Alfred sambil pegang perutnya.

"Emang lu uda laper banget ? Sampe ga tahan lagi ?" Tanya Arthur yang agak lemot kayaknya.

'_Duh, ni ketua osis terlalu bego ato polos ya, masa gitu aja mesti tanya ?' _Pikir Alfred dalam hati.

"Ya iya lah. Gw tuh tadi pagi Cuma makan 10 burger. Masa sekarang gw ga laper. Tadi istirahat pertama juga Cuma makan pizza 2 loyang. Duhh, perut gw yang sabar yaa." Kata Alfred agak marah sambil masih pegang-pegang perut.

'Buset, tuh perut, tong sampah, apa gentong ? Gila 15 burger dibilang CUMA ? Trus istirahat pertama uda makan pizza 2 loyang. Sekarang baru selang brpa jem aja uda laper ? Buset.' Pikir Arthur dalam hari sambil bingung-bingung ngeliatin Alfred yang masih aja pegang perut dan sekarang sambil ngelus-ngelus perutnya.

Tiba – tiba,,,

~~~

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Alfred yang denger langsung kluar kelas sambil nyeret Arthur dan langsung ke kantin mau pesen bakso Agus.

"Agus, bakso nya 5 porsi ya, baksonya campur. Pake mie." Kata Alfred setengah berteriak.

"Siap bos" Jawab Pak Agus mantap, kayaknya dia uda ga bingung sama selera makan Alfred yang WOW BANGET !

Arthur yang melihat hanya geleng – geleng kepala, dan membuka bekal makanannya yang berisi scone buatannya sendiri.

Tercium bau-bau agak gimana gitu yang tiba-tiba membuat selera makan Alfred jadi agak turun, tapi saat bakso pesanannya datang.

"Ni bos, 2 porsi dulu, sisanya nanti." Kata Pak Agus sambil ngasih 2 mangkok bakso ke Alfred.

Alfred pun ngasih 1 mangkok buat Arthur dan 1 mangkok lagi buat dia sendiri.

Ga pake basa-basi ini-itu Alfred langsung menghabiskan baksonya. Saat 1 mangkok habis dia pun mulai merasakan aroma yang agak aneh sampai ketika Pak Agus bertanya.

"Bos, bakso nya mau di tambahin pake yang jumbo ga ?" Tanya Pak Agus yang kayaknya ga keberatan berbagi bakso buat pelanggannya yang paling setia.

"Mau donk, pak. Saya di kasih rejeki mah ga nolak." Jawab Alfred cepat sebelom Pak Agus berubah pikiran

"Oke dh" jawab Pak Agus dan langsung aja masukin tambah 1 bakso ke dalam salah satu mangkok.

Saat pesanan tiba, seperti kejadian porsi pertama, Alfred langsung ngabisin semuanya dengan cepat.

Sampai tiba-tiba,

"Arthur, kok gw ngerasa ada yang aneh ya dalem mulut gw ?" Tanya Alfred sambil berhenti makan dan berpikir.

Arthur langsung bingung dan panik.

"Ha ? Emang ada apaan ?" Tanyanya sambil agak panik.

"Hmm, gatau ni," kata Alfred.

Ketika dia melihat gerobak bakso Pak Agus dan melihat papan namanya, dia melihat ada 1 paku yang terlepas.

Langsung deh dia kaget dan tapi babibu lagi langsung teriak kepanikan.

"Gimana nih Arthur ? Kayaknya gw ga sengaja telen paku itu deh." Kata Alfred sambil nunjuk-nunjuk papan nama Pak Agus di bagian paku yang copot.

"Ha ? Serius lu ? Cepet ke ruma sakit. Ayo cepetan !" Kata Arthur makin panik.

Alfred pun dengan segera pulang ke rumah dan menunggu orang tuanya, tapi berhubung orang tuanya bekerja, dia hanya mengirim sms ke papanya tercinta, Ludwig.

To : Papa Ludwig  
From : Alfred  
Paa, kayaknya aku ga sengaja nelen paku, tolong anterin ke rumah sakit ya kalo uda pulang.

Selesai kirim sms,dia mulai bosan ga ada kerjaan. Walaupun dia lagi sakit gara-gara makanan, dia ga peduli dan tetep cari makanan di kulkas, ada roti, coklat, permen, dan banyak banget yang lainnya.

Dia langsung keluarin smua makanan yang ada. Dia makan dari roti, lalu coklat.

Setelah habis 2 santapan utamanya, dia beralih ke permen berwarna-warni. Bentuknya seperti sm*rt*es. Langsung dia mencaplok permen tersebut sampai tiba-tiba di depan rumahnya terjadi sebuah kejadian,

"ALFRED SAYANG ! KAMU DIMANA ?" Teriak Mama Feliciano yang agak lebay.

"Kok yang dateng malah mama ? Aku kan smsnya papa ?" Tanya Aflred sambil bingung-bingung.

"Papa cerita ke mama, katanya papa ga bisa pulang karena ada urusan penting. Ayo saying kita langsung ke rumah sakit aja !" Kata Mama Feliciano dengan cepat dan langsung menyeret Alfred masuk ke mobil.

Mereka pun naik mobil sampe ke rumah sakit MajuMundurDepanBlakang ato MMDB yang cukup terkenal.

Ibunya langsung mendaftarkan anaknya di daftar antrian.

Sampai tiba giliran Alfred,

"Alfred F. Jones, silahkan menemui dr. Roderich di ruang yang terletak di dekat piano." Kata suster perawat yang memakai name tag 'Elizaveta' dan memegang frying pan.

Langsung saja Feliciano menarik Aflred ke ruangan yang perawat itu sebutkan, saat masuk mereka melihat ada seseorang yang sedang bermain piano, mereka dengan tenang mendengar, saat lagu slesai langsung mereka tepuk tangan tanda kagum, si dokter merasa bangga dan hormat-hormat ga jelas, ngerasa abis konser. Tiba-tiba dia sadar dan langsung menanyai pertanyaan kepada Alfred.

"Alfred F. Jones ?" Tanya dr. Roderich.

"Iya dok." Jawab Alfred singkat, jelas, ga padat.

"Oke, apa keluhanmu ?" Tanya dokter.

"Jadi dok, tadi tuuh saya makan bakso, trus tiba-tiba saya ngerasa ada yang nyangkut. Eh pas saya perhatiin, ada paku yang copoit, saya menyangka sih itu paku dok." Jawab Alfred panjang lebar.

"hmm, hmm," sementara si dokter hanya mengangguk dan menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas.

"Oke, sekarang saya akan bertanya beberapa pertanyaan" kata dokter Roderich tiba-tiba.

"Apa saja yang kamu makan hari ini ?" Tanya si Dokter.

"wahh, banyak banget dok, saya sampe ga afal. Hmm, burger, bakso, permen, coklat, mie ayam, pizza. Ayam, roti, peremen, coklat, trus saya juga tadi minum so –" kata Alfred terhenti

"." kata si dokter yang kliatannya agak marah.

'_buset, rakus bner, makannya banyak banget._' Pikir si dokter dalam hati sambil agak kebingungan.

"Nanti saya kira-kira saja apa yang kamu makan." Kata dokter roderich sambil melihat hasil scan perut Alfred.

Sampai ketika akhirnya dokter memutuskan bahwa Alfred perlu di suntik BEBERAPA KALI.

Alfred yang mendengar langsung shock dan Tanya "beberapa kali tuh tepatnya berapa kali ?" sambil agak takut-takut.

"Paling minimal 5 kali" kata dokter tersebut sambil amsih menghitung-hitung. "dan paling banyak 7 kali" katanya lagi melanjutkan.

'_5 KALI ? 1 KALI AJA GW UDA GAMAU. 5 KALI LAGI ? BISA MATI GW !' _Pikir Alfred sambil merinding

"Jangan takut Alfred, ini buat kebaikan kamu, nanti kalo mau di suntik, kamu mama beliin persediaan coklat buat 1 tahun, trus mama traktr burger tiap akhir minggu" kata mamanya sambil memebrikan penawaran yang 'menggiurkan' buat Alfred.

Tapi Alfred tetap takut dan tanpa sadar ia pingsan dengan lebaynya.

Saat membuka mata, ia kaget karena sedang tertidur di kasur rumah sakit.

"maa, aku gajadi suntik ?" tanya Alfred sambil 'agak' seneng.

"oo, ga usa khawatir, waktu kamu pingsan, kamu uda di suntik 6 kali. Ga sakit kan ? gitu donk anak mama" jawab Feli lebay.

'_6 kali ? untung gw ga berasa. Brrr..' _pikirnya sambil masih merinding.

"Alfred sudah boleh pulang. Saya akan menganalisa lagi dan akan saya kabari dalam beberapa hari." Kata dokter Roderich.

Alfred dan mama Feli segera pulang. Sampai di rumah, dia langsung tidur dan beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya, Alfred pergi ke sekolah. Saat istirahat pertama, ia langsung menghampiri Pak Agus,

"Pak Agus, baksonya ada pakunya tu." Kata Alfred sambil marah

"haa ? ga mungkin. Saya aja ga ada paku." Kata Pa Agus.

"itu, kan copot 1." Kata Alfred sambil nunjuk papan nama 'Pa Agus'

"ooo, itu udah copot sejak lama, karena kurang 1 saya jadi malas dan tidak memasang yang baru." Kata Pa Agus tenang sambil sedikit tertawa.

"haa ? terus aku nelen apa ?" Tanya Alfred sambil bingung.

Tiba-tiba ia mendapat telepon dari mamanya

"ALFREDD. TERNYTA KAMU GA NELEN PAKU. Sepertinya dokter tersebut salah lihat. Apakah kamu makan kacang ? karena ternyta yang ia temukan bukan paku melainkan kacang." Kata mama Feli di telepon.

alfred sambil bingung-bingung jawab "iya, makan sm*art*es"

"Mungkin itu yang ia temukan, kalo gitu mama kerja dulu yaa, dah saying, MUACHH" kata mama feli lagi sambil menutup telepon.

Alfred bingung. Ia makan smarties setelah makan bakso padahal ia merasa ada yang TIDA SENGAJA tertelan saat makan bakso. Ia pun bertanya kepada Pak Agus.

Pak Agus sambil tersenyum menunjukan kacang yang Ia masukan kedalam bakso untuk diberikan kepada pelanggannya yang paling setia : Alfred F. Jones

**~OWARI~**

A/N : gimana critanya ? :D crita awal sama akhirnya dari majalahnya, Cuma pas ke dokternya banyak yang bikin sendiri :D maaf crita abal, jelek, ga mutu mohon beri review agar saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan saya *bow* jadi mohon reviewnyaa :D

_Ludwig : woy, author sampah. Gw Cuma kebagian nama ga ngmong apa-apa. !_

_Author : maaf yaa, soalny kalo yang ajak ke dokter papa Ludwig, nanti critanya sama persis kayak yang di majalah _

_Elizaveta : gw Cuma ngmong sekali ! itu pun ga penting_

_Author : maaf yaa elizaveta author sudah memanfaatkan character sebaik mungkin. Tapi hasilnya hanya begini._

OKE DI TUNGGU REVIEWNYAA :DDD

P.S : Thanks to SugarSweetLove yang banyak membantu ~ dan tentunya cici saya yang beli majalahnya :P


End file.
